In the past, a wide variety of different assemblies have been developed to facilitate the joining of objects one to another. For example, there have been numerous techniques to attach complimentary flexible panels to each other, to attach a flexible panel to a mounting surface, to enclose or encase another object, to display information, to provide a buckle means, just to name a few. While it is impossible in the background of this invention to discuss the host of different specific structures used as fastening elements, a review of some of the general approaches employed by different fastening devices may be instructive.
One of the early techniques employed to releasably secure two panel sections together employed the use of lacing or ties which would be threaded through complimentary eyelets in the adjacent margins of the panel sections to be joined. The tie strings or lacing could then be cinched so as to draw the two margins together and hold them in position until released. As a variation on this technique, buttons were developed so that one panel margin was provided with buttons while the margin of the complimentary panel was provided with eyelets which would releasably receive the complimentary buttons. This general fastening technique further expanded to the elimination of the eyelets entirely so that complimentary snaps were provided on the panel margins to be joined.
Another edge joining technique that has been employed in a variety of applications is the zipper wherein a plurality of complimentary teeth may be engaged and disengaged with one another by means of a traveling slide so as to retain and release the edges of flexible panels together. This concept has in more recent times been adapted to the plastics industry mating rib and channels which are opened and closed with a traveling slide. Plastic storage bags also have this type of seal without employing the slide. Another technique of joining edges in a relatively continuous manner employs an elongated socket member into which the edges of flexible panels are stuffed. An elongated spline which is then forced into the socket and compressibly retained therein to hold the edges in the socket. Where a flexible panel is secured to a support surface, for example, there have been a variety of molding strips developed which provide jaw-like structures to clamp a salvage portion of a panel within a retaining channel. Spline and channel structures are likewise employed in this area of fastening.
Perhaps closer to the structure of the present invention is that fabric juncture assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4.935.995 issued Jun. 26, 1990 to Daus, Jr. In this patent, panel interlocks are provided by mating fabric edge connectors which are secured to respective margins of a pair of fabric panels to be interconnected with one another. The interlock structure shown in this patent utilizes a female receiving channel adapted to receive enlarged male head or rib of a mating connector. Interconnection is accomplished by means of sliding a respective rib into a receiving channel or forcibly penetrating the channel with the male rib. Angled shoulders are provided to accomplish a more positive panel juncture. Once joined, the connectors are not readily detachable from one another. This product is used as a protective casing for wiring harnesses and the like.
Despite the existence of the various connectors, described above, there remains a need for a connecting assembly which may be used with flexible panels that not only allows panel edges to be secured together, but also which allows non-sliding disengagement of such connectors.